Valentines Day
by Ekoko
Summary: Rei and Max do the whole grocery shopping thing. Now if only the store wasn't so girly... (Tags: ReiMax, Stupid Plot Device, Subtle Takao x Ozuma, just because I like adding stuff like that.)


Man, I dug this up from the folders of ye-old-other-loggin-for-this-computer.

It sucked, but I kind of liked it, so instead of the total crap it was, it's now SEMI CRAP.

Happy Valentines day, everyone!

* * *

February 14, 2005  
4:00 PM  
**Valentines Day**

"I," You say, sarcastically, "Think this place could use some pink." I nod my head in mock-agreement. We exchange a look before grimacing simultaneously. In front of us, pink banners, red streamers, and white balloons hang limply with little breeze, life, or helium.

I let out a deep breath, "Shall we go?" I ask, offering my arm out, which you laugh at before accepting, looping your arm through mine with a short;

"Sure."

Entering the large shopping center, I am surprised and almost frightened to realize that it has even more pink than we had thought from the outside. You're still holding my arm, and I can feel that you grimaced again. Teenage boys just shouldn't be in this sort of situation, y'know? Your grip tightens to an almost possessive, scared, and desperate clutch, both your arms wrapped around one of mine.

"Oh well," I hear myself say. Maybe it'll comfort you to know that worse places exist. "It's not as bad as Mao's bedroom was."

You look up in thought, as though debating whether or not to say something. You seem to have decided; "And I'm sure you knew her bedroom very well."

I choke, and look at you sharply. You're looking away with a fake-innocent look on your face, whistling quietly.

You're still holding onto my arm, even though I've long since distracted you from how scary this amount of pink is. (Though, in all honesty it was mock-horror.) I don't mention this. February is still pretty damn cold here, and I appreciate any warmth I can get. I like to pretend that's the only reason.

"Only as good as Rai did." I say, subtly hinting that I knew it as well as her brother because I love her. Like a brother. Only a brother. You just roll your eyes, but I can see that in the blue sky of inside your eyes there are clouds of understanding and teasing. Damn, I'm using metaphors. Really lame ones. Valentines day really does make you romantic. (And stupid, apparently. Or have I always been like this?)Bleh.

"Okay, so, first on the list is..." You trail off, looking over the convenient shopping list you've been keeping in your pocket. You look up and glance around before pointing.

Grabbing a small shopping basket with my free arm, I head in that direction. You're still next to me, unable to be very far apart due to your arms still being latched to mine like a child crossing the street with his mother for the first time. Damnit! Similes! Really HORRIBLE similes! I swear, if I buy roses and write you a love note today, it's not of my own will! I was planning to do that in a few weeks, but definitely not soon! And I definitely wasn't actually going to! (Because, we all know how much Rei Kon loves pretending to be procrastinating, and then simply dropping whatever it was instead of actually getting around to doing it. Or at least, I hope everyone knows that by now... They should.)

You're staring at me. I realize that this is probably because I had completely stopped moving, which made you stop. Stupid thoughts. Too many of them.

I blink a few times, as do you, looking just as confused as me. There's an interminable pause in time before you casually set a box of cereal into the basket, and I realize that our arms aren't connected anymore. My arm is strangely... Cold. Colder than before, anyway. I wish I could ask that you went back to holding my arm, but that would sound... Really really weird.

"So," You say, walking ahead of me and glancing over your shoulder, but not turning around. "Is Valentines Day the same in China as in Japan?"

I shrug. "I never paid much attention, all though..." Horrible flashbacks of Mao and heart shaped stickers flood my brain and I shake my head to get rid of them. "It's not that I didn't pay attention, it's that I've tried to forget it existed."

You laugh.

"So, what about in America, is it different there?" I feel almost awkward asking you of all people to be talking to about Valentines Day, but I don't let it show.

"Well, in Japan - Correct me if I'm wrong, here - The girls give chocolates to the boy they like, right?" You ask. I nod.

"In America," You continue, "It's not that way. Not really anyway. I mean, in Japan, if a girl gave you chocolates, you'd automatically know that she liked you, unless it was a close friend. In America, Valentines Day isn't much about who you like. I mean, if someone gave you chocolates, the most you'd think is 'Cool, this person's card had candy with it."

You pause for a moment, taking something else off of a shelf and setting it in the basket, and I wait for you to continue.

"It's not always someone you like you give candy or cards to, it's usually either friends, family, or..." You shrug. "Anyone, really. The teachers at school used to make us give valentines to everyone in class. Although, some people get anonymous love notes."

"Ahh. So it's more of friendship then crushes there, then? But sometimes crushes...?" I ask, feeling particularly awkward at the word 'crushes'.

"Yeah, basically."

There's an empty silence, not awkward or cold, simply there for lack of things to talk about. The buzz of other shoppers talking is like a pleasant background music. It's great, and maybe I'm just mushy from it being Valentines Day- which was proved by my poetic-ness - but it's just so great being able to hear so many people talking. They're all so happy, chattering away. And sometimes complete strangers talk in store, just maybe, to ask where something is if there's no assistant at hand, and it never stays as short as 'where is it, oh it's there, thanks.'

Back in China, there was always arguing. Whether playful or not, everyone back home used to have just a bit of an overactive temper, so even playful fights and arguments would have a certain edge to them. And there weren't that many people, either. Never enough to make this nice sort of lull of speech being blurred together. That's one of the reasons I left, aside from for adventure, to learn, and to meet new people. It was because I simply didn't fit in. I mean, I was all for honor, as we all tend to be. Honor and pride are big. But losing to Rai, the few times I did, never really bothered me. And it wasn't "Oh well, I'll win next time, because I always do," not caring, it was "Haha, that was a fun match, wanna play again?" not caring.

I love being in Japan. Though I must admit, I sometimes wish I could have more contact with the Baifuzu team than letters...

After setting a few more things in the basket you turn around a final time. (While you weren't looking, I snuck in an extra box of chocolates, hiding it among other purchases. I haven't decided whether to give it to you, or to just eat them yet... Curse my massive liking for sweet things! Oh, so romantic! "Here, have this box. It used to have chocolates, but I was hungry." Wow, not only would that be pathetic, but it would be hilarious. I can imagine Takao doing something like that.)

"Let's hope this lasts longer than the last grocery shopping trip did." You say. We sigh in unison. Takao's fault.

Making our way over to the cashier, you pause, but I assume you've simply seen something that's interesting. It's a small distance to the cashier. I hurriedly put everything from the basket on the conveyer belt, trying to draw no attention to the snuck-in chocolates. Not that you're watching me.

I spare a glance in your direction. You're - apparently - simply enthralled with the movie they're showing on the large TVs at the video store that's pretty near the cash registers. Lots of explosions seem to be going on, and it's loud for me, but I have sensitive hearing. For everyone else it levels with the dull buzz of their own chattering.

"Max." You glance back to me and laugh, almost nervously, and hurry to come stand next to me.

"My friend says that movie just came out in America. Y'know, Allan said so, in his last E-mail. I guess Japan and America are closely tied, to have it translated into Japanese that fast." You grin and wait for the cashier woman to scan in everything.

I'm only just realizing it, and I feel selfish. You've left friends behind too, by coming here. Kai was young when he left Russia, so he didn't leave anyone. (Though now that nothings going on, he and Yuriy seem to be getting along quite well, save for the 'Pasta' incident, by fault of Yuriy and Microwave.) Takao's lived here all his life, and so has Kyouju.

But you actually had a life before we got here. Before we all met. Everyone knows I had a life before that. We can thank Rai's obsession with defeating me and getting revenge for what he thought was bad about what I did, that wasn't actually bad. The only thing we have about you having a life before this. Before us. Before the BBA team... Is your mom's helpful, beyblade-related E-mails, and your friend Allan's temporary appearances and letters and occasional E-mails

Your mom...

Family was never such a big thing back in China. I mean, it was, but only because the entire place was family. In some way, everyone was distantly related to each other, and you were just as close to your parents as you were to that guy who owns a bakery down the street. (Kiki always used to steal us bread from there, and when he got caught the guy would shrug, and give him an extra roll. Rai and Mao had a big problem with eating stolen food - didn't seem to realize that it was okay with the shop owner. Gaou eats anything, and I just thought it was cool that he would go through the trouble of getting food for other people. Stealing isn't okay, and he knows. But if it's not a big deal, then where's the problem? Mao would give me the most disapproving looks, but Kiki just looked so proud when I told him it was good. He looked especially proud when I told him it was probably freshly baked.)

You're family is weird though. It doesn't work like that. Your mom is so cold. She E-mails us, and she's trying to be helpful, but she never sends a separate E-mail for you. I just hope that your trips to America are spent well. (We all know, though, that you get enough love from your dad. I think, the thing is, that you're so selfless, that you realize that you're getting so much more than a lot of kids get, from only your dad, and you realize justhow lucky you are, far too much to angst about your mom.) Like me, and you guys. You're my family. Kai is like everyone's dad, I suppose the mom is me - Ahh, god, no, I don't like Kai like that- Kyouju'd be the youngest son, and Max and Takao about the same age, also kids. Maybe Kyouju could be a distant cousin who had to live with us, or something. (Like in that one anime that Mao made me watch! So many shoujo bubbles. Ewww...)

_Beep!_

I'm snapped out of my pondering by a particularly loud beep from the machine, as the lady prints our receipt. She looks bored, and I realize that I've completely tuned out her and your small conversation. Once she's finished and we've paid, you take two bags and leave me one.

"Have a nice day!" You call back to the cash register, and she nods, giving a smile, then turns back to the next customer. I pick up the last bag, and hurry after an already-half-way-out-the-door you.

"You totally zoned out back there." You say. I assume you mean at the cash register"Penny for your thoughts? Multiple pennies for your thoughts? She was out of nickels, and our change was 8 cents." You say, grinning. Your breath is visible against the cold, and contrasts with your blue scarf. After a moment you roll your eyes at your own lame joke. I appreciate the effort, though.

"Just thinking about..." About you, and parents, and family, and, "How long this food will last." I lie. You nod, understanding the made up topic completely.

"I don't expect long," You say, sounding almost disappointed."But what we can do, is refuse to go shopping, and make Kai agree not to... Oh, but I guess that Kai wouldn't anyway, would he? And we could make Kyouju agree not to go shopping for a week. That'd make Takao even it out for a whole week. You know how much he hates shopping."

I chuckle. "That's a bit cruel for my tastes. And it could backfire anyway. Takao could eat all of it, thereby starving us as well. Also," I give a pointed look to the pink balloons. As if on cue, one pops. "I don't blame him for not wanting to shop."

You look thoughtful for a moment, "But he neverwants to shop, and it's not always this... Pink."

"And frilly!"

You laugh. I love your laugh. Have I told you that? Of course I haven't, I haven't even started flirting with you. (Yay for... procrastination!)

We're still staying with Takao these days, and we're so used to it that house chores have been assigned to us guests. (Takao's rude, but funny that way.) His house isn't very far from the store, luckily. Half an hour walk if you walk slowly. I knock on the door, waiting patiently for it to open. It's opened by Kyouju, who gives us each a grateful look.

"He wouldn't shut up." He says, voice filled with relief, and he puts his arms out, offering to take the bag from me. I shake my head and give a nod towards you. Kyouju understands, and he takes one of the bags you'd been carrying, hurrying to the kitchen to set it on the counter. (They were probably too heavy for him. Heh.)

You follow, as do I. After we've set them down, I begin putting things in the fridge and counters, while you hurry off to tell Takao and everyone else that we're back. And now I remember the chocolates. Eh, oh well.

Takao enters the room, grinning like he always is. "What'd you buy?" He asks, glancing at the bags to see if there's anything left in them. There's not, except for the chocolates. He picks them up, looking at them for a few moments, and then he looks at me, raising his eyebrow. "Max?" He asks after a moment.

Though it doesn't seem it, Takao's pretty good with picking up on feelings. How weird. He tends to ignore that sort of thing. Especially if people are mad at him.

I nod, and he grins at me. "I'll go get him." He states, tossing me the chocolates again.

"Wait, Takao-" I try to stop him, but he runs through the living room, arms in the air like a kid pretending to be an airplane. Dear god, how does ever-mature Ozuma deal with him all the time! I sigh, dejectedly, unsure of whether I should thank Takao or kill him. I suppose it depends on how Max reacts. Hope Max reacts well. I mean, one, because I don't really especially feel like having my poor little heart broken, and two, because Takao's life rests in his hands.

I hear Takao's voice from a few rooms down, but I hear no actual words. Max says something, and sounds... Scared? Angry, perhaps. Maybe frustrated. Takao sounds determined as he says something else, and as he whistles, walking out the door, I just know that he's done something.

Max pokes his head into the room, and his cheeks are tinted pink. Which is strange, because we're not outside, in the cold anymore. "Takao's going to see Ozuma again... He said you wanted to tell me something." He says, voice filled with curiosity as he walks the rest of the way into the room. His hands are behind his back. Weird. The curiosity from before is gone when he mutters "Among other things." to himself.

I take in a deep breath. Luckily, now that I think about it, it's Max. Even if he doesn't feel the same, he'll just, like, blush and say he's flattered or something. He won't care... I hope... "Yeah... I don't actually have anything to tell you, just something to give you." I smile my trademark 'nothings different than usual smile,' and you smile back, but your smile is different. Not bad. I don't think your smiles have the capability of being bad. Except for your sad smile. That one sucks. "So-"

"Actually," You interrupt, rushing a quick 'sorry' before continuing. "I have something to give you too, so..." You brighten, your smile even better than it was before. "Count to three and show each other?" You suggest, and your hands behind your back are moving.

I nod.

"Three. Two. One." Idly, I note that you started from three and counted down instead of counting up.

Your face is red, as you hold out a box of chocolates, and I feel mine heating up as well. They're different brands of chocolate, but it's the same idea. You're eyes are closed, as though you're afraid of how I'd react. And I really wish I had a camera, because the image of you standing there like that, chocolates held out and face completely red, is both insanely cute, and insanely funny. Might be good for blackmail in the near-future.

My face doesn't feel as warm, as everything in this scene sinks in. You like me.

I would dance, but that would be creepy.

Gawd, my brain stops working in situations like this. Dancing? Ugh...

"You can open your eyes now." I say, trying to act nonchalant. You do, slowly, and stare at the chocolates I'm holding out to you with my left hand for a few moments. Before tackling me. Both of the boxes go flying, and that landing kind of hurt my back, but I think it was kind of worth it.

It becomes slightly less worth it when Kai walks into the room, and after a few moments of staring at us, shakes his head solemnly and leaves. Only slightly less worth it. Still mostly worth it.

You're blush is fading, but you look so over joyed, and it has got to be one of your best smiles. I try to ignore that you're still straddling my stomach.

"How long?" You ask, the curiosity from before and from always returning to your voice.

"Around the end of the first tournament. While I was in the hospital, actually."

You nod. "That means it's roughly the same times for both of us." You say, grinning. Your grin turns to a frown, but the usual smile in your eyes is still there. "Which is kind of annoying, when you think about it. That's about two years of mutual supposedly unrequited love." You pout, and lean against my bent knees crossing your arms over your chest. "Not fair." You tilt your head back and forth for a few moments, before getting up.

I stay lying down. I'll get up... Sometime. Takao's floor is... Surprisingly comfy. You pick up the boxes of chocolates, and walk back towards me.

... And sit on me again.

"Maaaax..." I whine, attempting to look like I actually mind that I have you sitting on me. You don't buy it for a second, and stay sitting. I'm glad.

You do, however, offer me one of chocolates from the box from you. I eat it, at the same time as you eat one from my box.

I think I'll kill Takao anyway, just for the fun of it. Right after buying him a present and thanking him.

* * *

_You're supposed to handmake the chocolates, dumbass._


End file.
